This invention relates to eye glasses; more particularly, to a rear view mirror assembly for use in connection therewith. The assembly being both removably and slidably mounted on the spectacle frame; the mirror portion thereof being adjustably pivotably disposed thereby providing for a variable field of rear vision.
The prior art teaches a variety of rear view seeing attachments for eyeglasses, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,691,789; 1,916,110; 2,175,896; 2,176,167; 2,331,640; 2,371,196; 2,545,583; 2,739,508; 3,423,150; and others.